Misty's MakeUp, Aphrodite's Roses
by Kounellii
Summary: After seeing Misty and Aphrodite become more beautiful, the other Gold Saints have joined together to make them manlier. Will they succeed in making a man of them or join them and wear makeup?
1. Roses are Stink

**Misty's Make-Up, Aphro's Roses**

_Mav's comments_: Misty the Lacerta Saint has always been my favorite Silver! Even though he was narcissistic, he still said that Athena was more beautiful than he was. Misty even acknowledged Seiya's strength before he collapses into the water… it was so beautiful ((cries holding a bottle of Victoria's Secret lotion)).

_Disclaimer_: I disclaim Knights of the Zodiac/Saint Seiya, but maybe someday I'll draw for Masami Kurumada… ((sighs))

-+For Your Smelly Feet+-

Deathmask stomped past a meditating Shaka. The blond lifted his head up slightly and cracks open one eye.

"Deathmask, what may I ask is causing you to stomp through Virgo House like a wild elephant? You should be more like the crab, stepping lightly across the sand," said Shaka, a hint of irritation in his voice.

The crab saint, usually one who avoids talking to the Guy-With-A-Cherry-On-His-Forehead, turns abruptly around. He stomped right up to Shaka and waved crushed stems of gardenias under his nose.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY! THAT STUPID _BEEP_ APHRO JUST _BEEP_ LEFT THESE _BEEP_ _FLOWERS_ IN MY CLOTHES!"

Shaka sat still as Deathmask takes deep breaths after yelling so loudly in his face. The crab saint waited for an answer to his tirade.

"So?"

"ARGH! Whaddya mean 'so'? Can't you smell anything?" yelled Deathmask, exasperated that he got such a flat response to his dilemma.

Shaka, while trying very hard not to laugh, manages a response.

"You smell unusually nice," was Shaka's calm answer. He smiled right into Deathmask's face, causing the crab saint to start foaming at the mouth.

Clearly, Shaka was enjoying this.

Deathmask, deciding whether he should stuff these flowers into Cherry-chan's throat then reach in and pluck out a petal, or send him straight to the Underworld, was interrupted. They turned to face the only guy in all of Sanctuary who could cook: Shura the Capricorn Gold Saint.

"Deathmask, Aphrodite sent me to bring this down to you. He said it's for your feet," said Shura, who was neighbors with the Pisces Gold Saint after Camus.

"APHROODDDDIIITTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" roared Deathmask at the top of his lungs after he looked at the frighteningly pink bottle in Shura's hand.

Shaka brings out his rosary, preparing to remove Deathmask's ability to speak (or yell).

::In Pisces Garden::

A young man, who could easily be mistaken for a woman, turned to a finely built blond man, who just happened to wear lipstick… and happens to like it! ((looks good too))

"Aphrodite, I think I heard someone call your name," called Misty, referring to an echo that sounded like the Pisces Saint's given name.

"Oh, that. Don't mind him. I just sent him some of my freshly made perfume, which I'm sure will cure his feet of that awful smell," replied Aphrodite.

He was planting some new flowers that he collected from the Garden of Narcissus to replace the gardenias. Aphrodite had heard of a Silver Saint who also valued beauty that could rival his own.

Why fight a beautiful person when they could help you with your make-up? The two had easily become the best of friends.

But Deathmask, Shura, Camus, and Milo were all too creeped out by their ambiguous appearance. Not too mention freaked out when, in order to meet with Athena, they had to pass through the Pisces House. They saw Aphrodite and Misty covered in what can only be described as: "GREEN CRAP ON YOUR FACES!" remarked by a stupefied Deathmask.

Even Shura was horrified that they would use cucumbers for their beauty experiments.

The two beauties gave everyone beauty tips and offered facials, much to the chagrin of the other Gold Saints.

Saga and Kanon would sometimes cover their eyes in an attempt not to stare at Aphrodite and Misty, who looked more and more like beautiful women. But they couldn't do anything to hide their blushing faces.

Their vanity needs to be flushed down the Ganges river, but just who is going to make a man out of men?

_EXTRA_: Will Deathmask and the others convince the two to sweat like the rest of them or will they join in and wear make-up too?XD PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Illegally Pretty

**Misty's Makeup, Aphro's Roses**

_Mav's comments_: Thanks for sharing your opinions on the makeup! When it comes down to it, whether Aphro and Misty become manlier or Camus and the others get in touch with their feminine side, either way, both plans are hilarious… And that's what matters!XD)) Non-yaoi (he should be arrested for being so beautiful).

_Disclaimer_: I disclaim Saint Seiya as it belongs to Masami Kurumada nor Madeline's little prayer from, "Madeline" by Ludwig Bemelmans.

-+Face-Off+-

The early morning light shined brightly on the twins. On the bed nearest the window, the man with turquoise hair yawned and scratched his chest.

"ACHOO!"

"GROSS! Saga, you shook the whole bed with your sneeze! Talk about earthquakes in the morning… And don't sneeze on my side! Man, if I get sick I'm gonna-"

"Going to what? You're lucky I let you sleep in my bed! And your hair was in my face, so it's your fault that I sneezed," retorted Saga irritably, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight and removing his black colored blanket.

Last night the two brothers broke out into a fight.

* * *

"Saga, I told you already: I want to cook," demanded Kanon, slamming his fists on the wooden table.

"Excuse me? I said that I want to cook dinner!" yelled Saga right back.

Kanon gritted his teeth, and tried to calmly say, "Listen you, just let me cook, Saga. You can do it next time."

"Just relax Younger Brother, you can set the table after I cook dinn-"

Immediately Kanon tried to force his brother out of the kitchen. Saga fought back and both gripping each other's shoulders tried to shove each other out. They went in circles and finally Kanon flipped Saga onto a wooden bed, leaving it splintered on the floor. Kanon's bed that is (talk about karma)!

* * *

Swinging his legs off the bed, Saga roughly said, "Kanon, I was just trying to cook you some dinner…"

"Yeah, I know. But I was thinking about doing that too. Ya know, to be nice…" mumbled Kanon, sighing. "Guess that's why we're twins… we think alike."

At those words, Saga got up and walked out the door.

"Hey Saga! Where are you going? We haven't eaten breakfast yet!" called Kanon, hurriedly throwing off his (stained) white blanket.

Saga looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. "I'll be cooking breakfast to be nice. You can cook dinner," and he smiles, "to be nice."

Kanon blushed slightly. Folding his arms and walking beside his twin he grumpily says, "Yeah, but what about lunch?"

"We'll do what we've always done for the past couple of months… going to each other's House for lunch."

They both laughed good-heartedly and walked through the door… or at least got stuck at the same time in the doorway.

"Oh Kanon, Saga!" called Aiolia from the entrance of Gemini House.

_OH CRAP! _thought Saga and Kanon at once. The twins tried to ease their shoulders out of the doorway. They only succeeded in causing the dust in the cracks of the walls to fall.

Sensing a strong cosmos (as was the customary way to ask for permission to enter), Aiolia turned around. "Oh, morning Aphro!"

"NO!" cried out Saga and Kanon at once, both wildly thrashing to get out. The cracks in the doorway increased and finally gave out.

"What was that?" yelled Aiolia as he and Aphrodite rushed over, with his arms full of fresh flowers from the Garden of Narcissus, in the direction of the noise.

"My, my, you two certainly play roughly," remarked Aphrodite, shaking his head at the sight of two full-grown men flat on the ground with bricks and dust covering them. "So uncool."

Both blushed and got up immediately.

"Just shut up, Aphrodi-" started Kanon but as soon as he saw Aphrodite's pretty face pout, he just couldn't finish his sentence (heh).

Meanwhile…

The Aquarius Saint, Camus, stretched his arms up as he prepared to join up with Shura and Shaka, who had just reported the completion of their mission to the Master, going down to Gemini House. He quickly summoned his cloth on and took a deep breath… and then quickly ran out and dropped onto the edge of the stairs and barfed.

"Camus, what happened?" yelled Milo as he ran up to his friend but stopped before he got within ten feet of him. Pinching his nose, he jokingly asked, "Whew! I know someone who had a hot date last night!"

"Shut _barf_ up _barf_ Milo!" retorted Camus, as he grabbed onto Milo's shirt and wiped his mouth.

"EWWWWWWWW! Camus, you're SO gross! Ack, get away from me!"

Shura and Shaka who had a keener sense of smell (due to cooking and the other because he can remove them?) stayed even MORE farther away.

"Camus, I hope I don't need to tell you that you smell today," commented Shaka, smiling in spite of himself. Shura tried to muffle his laughter but tears were pouring out.

"Grr… I am going to tell Aphrodite that he'd better keep his floral what-have-yous to himself or I will-" and everyone looked at the cloud above Camus' head where it showed him shoving a banana down his throat, reaching in, and peeling it.

At the hour of the Scorpion (5 a.m.)…

"Saga! Camus and the others are here! Hurry up with the eggs already!" yelled Kanon.

"Kanon, are you aware that your face is red?" asked Milo, smirking.

Cringing, Kanon answered angrily, "So what? It's hot today."

But that wasn't it, while setting the table, his elbow kept bumping into Aphrodite's soft arm, pissing him off more and more as he tried to stop thinking about how beautiful that blue, curly haired little-

"Uh, Kanon? You might wanna put those knives down," said Aiolia worriedly. The Gemini blinked and looked down at the twisted handles of the silver dinner knives in his hands.

Coming in from the kitchen, Saga, with help from Shura and Mu, carried the bowls and plates of food onto the table. With everything set, they all sat down together and said a little prayer.

Kanon had the honor of doing it: "We love our bread, we love our butter, but most of all, we love me… Ouch! Fine, fsnfdhghruh, I meant each other and everyone's mom. OKAY! We love each other, jeez."

Kiki, who is currently the only trainee student of a Gold Saint, lifted up the cover off the plate. Turning to his master, he asked, "Um, Mu-sama? Are flower petals edible?"

"HEY! There's flower-crap in the food!"

"APHRODITE!" screeched the Gold Saints at once. However, Aphrodite just smiled at them, causing all ten saints (excluding Kiki) to go red in the face.

But Camus, the ice-hearted saint, would not stand any longer for these wild heartbeats and blood rushing to their cheeks every time they see him or Misty, finally puts his foot down…

"On the table, Camus?" asked Aphrodite, eyebrows arched questioningly.

"GAH! Listen Aphrodite! You ought to know your place! You are a MAN! Act like it already!"

"CAMUS!" gasped everyone (once again) in shock.

Untying the napkin tied around his neck, Deathmask claps a hand over the Aquarius' shoulder and proposes, "I've got a proposal for you Aphrodite!"

_EXTRA_: I'll write about what DM's proposal is and who will win in the end. Makeup or Manliness? Please review!


	3. Makeup Ou Manliness

**Misty's** **MakeUp, Aphrodite's Roses**

_Mav's comments: _Thank you _Anime 300_, _LegendarySuperNamek, Naotoki Yamanouchi_, _phoenixfirekitsune, L. Silver,& Aleydis Emma Jade_ and those who waited patiently for this! Eris of Chaos, bestow craziness upon this fanficXD

_Disclaimer_: I disclaim Saint Seiya and its' characters. And Maybelline, Avon, Prada and Victoria's Secret own their respective makeup products (names are my own though).

-+Makeup or Manliness+-

Misty held his pearl comb daintily over the back of his chair. Aphrodite was still chewing on his pink nails.

"I'm not sure they'll be convinced. And besides, do you _honestly_ believe Athena will let them throw out our makeup if we lose? And your nail polish is chipping off."

Aphrodite spun on his heel and put his hands on his hips. "You can relax, but I cannot! You don't know Deathmask and those other buffoons like I do. As losers they don't keep their word, but when they win, they won't just settle for dumping our makeup!"

The Lacerta Saint pouted. _I wonder if the Gold Saints know how childishly they behave?_ He ran his comb through his blond curls as the smile on his face widened.

He opened his wooden chest which doubled as his makeup table.

The Pisces saint was ranting to himself pacing back and forth. He heard the click of Misty's chestbox opening. The one that held all of his makeup.

He couldn't help but peek over Misty's shoulder and fanboy'd (or fangirl'd?) over it. "OH MY ROSES! You have the new nail polish lineup from Maybelline!" he squealed as with a speed of MACH 5 he grabbed at the two bottles of glittery cinnamon and glittery peach.

Misty smirked at him. He knew he'd stop complaining as soon as he saw nail polish. He only bought them to share with Aphrodite , who loved it. Misty preferred mascara and eyeshadow products;P

With his finger tapping the bottle of a crimson red nail polish, Misty purred, "We will make them beautiful yet!"

Meanwhile in Cancer House…

"So you got it?" asked Deathmask, or rather, he demanded it.

Milo rolled his eyes, still keeping his head on his arms on the foot of Deathmask's bed. The others were either standing up away from the wall (the face décor was creepy) or sitting down on DM's bed.

Shaka was sitting on Deathmask's pillows of course.

"Any questions?"

Apparently, Deathmask nominated himself as Commander Real-Men-Absolutely-Do-Not-Wear-Makeup. So naturally, their homebase would be in Crab man's house.

Aiolia raised his hand.

Deathmask automatically slapped his hand to his forehead and ran it down his face. Between Milo andAiolia, they asked about a thousand questions. Each kept coming up with more ridiculous ideas_._

_Aioros musta_ _inherited all the brains_ thought Deathmask, just about reaching his maximum tolerance for idiots. "What is it Cat-breath?"

"Whatever _Angelo_. Look, how about we sneak over into Aphrodite's room, steal ALL the makeup and use it as firing targets! How's that sound? Pretty good right?"

"NO!" yelled everyone. Saga massaged his temple once again. _Aioros I'm sorry but, your brother acts as if he had rocks for brains._

:Summer of 2008, Judgement Day, Hour of Aquarius (p. m.) at Aries House:

"THEY'RE LATE!" roared Deathmask and Aiolia.

At first in the early morning hours between Scorpio and Crab, each man stood with their chest puffed out proudly. When men gather, they tend to show off their muscles rather than their brains (I'm just saying thatXD)

By Aquarius, they were all lying or sitting down haphazardly, trying to squeeze their large bodies into some space in the shade of the pillars. Shura even had his cape wrapped around his head like a turban.

"I think while we're at it, we should also teach them to be on time," said Shaka from his cross-legged position on top of Aldebaran's back. Aldebaran continued to do one-armed push-ups.

Sigh, they all went.

"OI! Pigskins! Come help us carry our trunks!" called out Aphrodite. Misty shook his head at him, only he would have the nerve to call them that.

The others stood up and ran toward Aphrodite and Misty who were casually dragging two trunks each.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Yeah Aphro, I've got Touch of the Scorpion nail polish I'd like to stab into your-"

But Milo's threat was cut-off by a smug Aphrodite. "Oh, don't be like that Milo. I've got a better nail polish than that for you. See?"

He pulled out a nice bottle of Firecracker Red nail polish.

"Why you little-!" growled Milo who's sarcasm was being topped by better nail polish. He hated it when Aphrodite pretended not to notice his sarcastic remarks!

"Can we just get this overwith?" muttered Camus as he single-handedly dragged his Scorpio friend away. As he did he noticed some strange tunics in one of the chestboxes.

He dropped Milo onto the dirt.

"WHAT IN AQUARIUS' VASE IS THIS?"

But Misty snatched what was a vest away. "Don't hold them like that! Er, Sir," added Misty sheepishly, remembering his station.

Now the outside world wasn't exactly off-limits. As long as a Saint with a cloth completed his mission, he could "explore" the cities as long as he or she came back. Misty and Aphrodite would always go window-shopping and would order straight from the AVON catalogue. Last night they pooled their ancient drachmas (Greek money) to order some men's clothing, accessories, and even men's handbags from Prada.

"And that's not all! I took the liberty of also buying you foul men some of Victoria's Secret (bless her soul!) lotions," said Aphrodite triumphantly, holding armloads of scented lotion.

"DEAAAAAAAAATHMAAAAAAAASKK!"

Our lovable Cancer saint whipped around to face his troop. "Well it ain't gonna hurt! Besides, we agreed the _ladies_ get to do their crap first."

Misty winked at Shura. Who tumbled over a step and fell backwards into Kanon.

"D-did you see that? He WINKED at me!" cried a horrified Shura, his hands clutching Kanon's arm.

"Ahem, so since we _beautiful men_ get to go first, we want all of you to model all these clothes we bought for you. Now march your butts into your dressing rooms!" ordered Aphrodite, pointing his finger towards the newly made dressing rooms by Misty towards the back pillars.

"But aren't those 'rooms' just little curtains between the pillars? I could just look over and see the next guy's banana and strawberries!" yelled Kanon, his vein throbbing and his face a nice shade of strawberry (hehe).

Aphrodite rolled his eyes. "Eww, now I'm going to think about that when I eat them. Now which one of you is _man enough_ to dress Prada?"

Each Saint stepped backwards, their minds confounded by the shiny wristwatches, handbags, leopard underwear and suits. All they ever knew about clothes was that you wear it over your back and butt and the only thing you need to tie was the laces on their sandals.

Aiolia gulped. He reached for a blue Prada suit. Aphrodite smiled at the Lion and tossed him a gold watch. Shaka followed next. He didn't want to end up wearing anything unsightly after all. The others followed suit, beads of sweat poured over their faces as they picked up an outfit.

They all turned around and faced the shortest curtains you ever did see and nodded to each other.

"FOR ATHENA!"

Misty walked back and forth tossing accessories and catching them over the little curtains, trying exasperatedly to tell them that handbags are the new man thing and that the silk scarves aren't supposed to be worn around their waists.

"Aldebaran, I know you're not looking where I _think_ you're looking."

"I can't help it, I'm taller than everyone here!"

"Mu, your underwear is touching my underwear!" Their old clothes were left on the floor.

Aphrodite snapped his fingers, signaling for his new male models to strut their stuff.

The sounds of curtains being whipped aside as they all stepped out in unison. Another sign that they were truly Brothers of Manhood.

Camus was the first to open his eyes. The Frenchman's blue hair was up in a ponytail, he had a clip-on earring of a vase and clip-on necktie on a white suit with a black vest.

Everyone had clip-ons since, of course, no one had pierced ears nor have tied an actual necktie.

"Whoa Deathmask, what's up with the shiny jewelry?" asked Milo, exaggeratingly covering his eyes.

Deathmask grinned and topped off his deep red suit with the matching red hat. But not before he spun it around his fingers and placed it on his head.

Saga and Kanon looked each other up and down. Kanon grinned.

"You know what the difference between you and me is, Saga?"

His twin smirked good-humoredly. "What?"

The ex-marine general pulled on the cuffs of his leather trenchcoat. "I make this look good."

As the afternoon wore on, it was safe to say that each Gold Saint down to Aiolia knew that they liked clip-ons.

But they hated makeup.

"I don't care if moviestar Brad Pitthead wears blush on the set! I am not wearing that gunk!" Shura was wearing lime green eyeshade on one eye with a long black line going down from his other eye. Like a baby avoiding yucky medicine, he kept turning his face away from the eyeliner Aphrodite was trying to apply.

Shaka, shockingly enough, enjoyed the makeup. "It is ceremonial facepaint," the Virgo Saint kept insisting to Mu.

But Mu knew from the sleepy look on Shaka's face that he enjoyed the gentle face treatment. _I suppose these brushes does feel good against my face… _admitted Mu.

At first Deathmask and Camus were whining about it. But as those soft bristles and powder blush rubbed on their faces, they began to see why Misty wore so much of it. It felt good to wear it!

"…little more on my cheek…" muttered Deathmask, relaxed like no crab has ever been.

Misty winked over at Aphrodite who had given Deathmask all the shades of orange you can think of onto his face. His lips were a sparkly purple however since Aldebaran's lips used up all the glitter orange lipstick.

"Not until you say that makeup wins."

Deathmask winced a little. But his relaxed muscles didn't want to put up a fight so he mumbled, "Whatever."

:Summer 2008, Day After Judgment Day, Hour of the Libra (a. m.) at Pisces House:

"Ow! Delicate fingers, please! You're missing all the sore spots," grumbled Aphrodite.

Deathmask's nails were beginning to grow longer (yellow with black stripes) as he continued to massage the Pisces Saint's back. Misty ate the grapes that Camus put into his mouth, much to Camus' disgust. The others were fanning them with large feathers.

Their prize? For the losers to give them Cleopatra's Treatment for the rest of the summer.

**The End.**

_EXTRA_: I know it's long but I really hope you found it funny! This was hard to write but I went with them getting makeup since everyone suggested it;P Please review and look forward to my next fic!


End file.
